To Live in Sin
by SamiJo
Summary: Hermione gets tired of everyone badmouthing her for living arrangements with Severus. Will there be a wedding in the future?
1. Waking Up

**To Live in Sin  
  
Chapter 1: Waking Up**  
  
"Severus" Hermione said waking up and feeling the weight of her boyfriend lying on her arm.  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
"I need to get up. And you have a class to teach."  
  
"Ten more minutes" was the only reply she was getting.  
  
"No, no more minutes. If I am late I am going to get the same lecture about 'when are you two going to stop living in sin?' again. And I for one and getting really fed up with that fight every time I go see my parents or even Molly. And it always ends up with the same statement of 'you're going to hell, you know that?'"  
  
"Well tell them that you moved out."  
  
"And let them win this fight, I don't think so" Hermione replied.  
  
"Well then stop complaining about what they have to say."  
  
"Severus Snape get up and out of this bed right now. You have a class now in thirty minutes."  
  
"Fine Miss Granger" he replied getting out of the bed.  
  
She watched him sit up is pale chest with well defined muscles being shown as the sheets fell down.  
  
"Hermione, I thought you had something to do besides watch me get out of bed?" he asked normal smirk in place at the blush formed on her face. "And the next time Molly mentions you living with me, ask her about her daughters living arrangements."  
  
"She is living with Luna isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, but Mr. Malfoy lives in the same bed as the youngest Weasley last time I checked."  
  
"Oh, really. Molly is under the impression that Malfoy lives with Ron."  
  
"Well you may want to mention his living arrangement as well. I believe he lives in the same bed as Ms. Lovegood."  
  
"How is it that I am the only one that gets the third degree about all of this?"  
  
He leaned down and kissed her head, "Because you make yours well know during dinner."  
  
"I am sooooo going to get those two. They are the ones that told on me and you. Tonights dinner will be interesting."  
  
"And I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"You mean you are actually going to come tonight and face my parents and everyone else who is so over protective of me it is not funny."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Disclaimer/AN: Okay, I own nothing. But I do own a pack of Juicy Fruit gum if JK wants that.  
  
I know this chapter is like really short. But this in the only part of the fic I have really planned out. But I do know how the other aspects of the challenge are going to go in. And no, it will not be NC-17 cuz I am not in the mood for writing smut today or for some unknown reason for the past couple of days.  
  
I will try to post more later and in case if you are wondering this is my answer to the "living in sin" challenge. I will post requirements at a later time (when I finish).


	2. Severus's Day

**To Live in Sin**

Chapter 2: Severus's Day

Severus could not believe the day that he had. Now he knew why Hermione dreaded tea and meals with her parents. Today it was like the whole staff had decided to side with "The Grangers" in getting her married.

It started with Peeves humming "Here comes the Bride" every time he was around. Which only caused Severus to lock himself in his office. But, fate was not working with him. The Slytherins decided that today was the day for the team tryouts which he was required.

Then after tryouts the Headmaster decided that since he missed breakfast and would not be attending dinner he _had_ to be at lunch. That was what had really set him off. Starting with Sibyll Trewlawny's newest vision.

_Lunch_

_"Minerva, you will never guess what my tea leaves showed today," Sibyll asked of her colleague._

_"I don't know, Sybill, maybe your deat will be next week," Severus sneered at her gossiping as he sat nest to Albus._

_"Actually my death was next month, but what I saw were two interlinked rings. One was gold with emerald stones the other silver with ruby stones."_

_"What does that mean? Maybe a new way for someone to die, who is it this time?"_

_"Two interlocked rings means marriage Severus. And by the colors of the two rings I would guess a marriage between a Slytherin and Gryffindor."_

_"Severus, when did you give her a ring?" Minerva asked after hearing the explanation._

_"If I had given her a ring, it would be none of your business." Severus replied sternly to the two women before getting up and stalking out of the hall._

Present

That was why he was currently sitting in his office looking at a square black velvet box sitting dead center of the desk.

He had the ring for the past two months. But every time marriage came up, she was never ready or completely not interested. But he was, he loved her and wanted to be with her.

He grabbed the ring before walking out of the office to his rooms to change for dinner. She may not have known, but he knew that tonight was her birthday and he was going to ask her to be his wife tonight whether she liked it or not.

Disclaimer/AN: Okay, I own nothing. Sorry I have no beta, so ignore all spelling mistakes and such stuff like that.

Thank You:  
lolz: Thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter as well

Grand-Illusion: I think everyone who "lives in sin" has to do with the parental nagging. I love family meals when my cousins come.

Pathatlon: Here is your more, hope you enjoyed.


	3. AuthorNote

So I was thinking about not continuing these stories completely when I all of a sudden got an idea. I am going to start ALL "Picking up the Pieces", "To Live in Sin", and "Christmas Wishes" over. I will most likely be taking them down in the next couple of days or when I get the first chapter of their rewrite done. But be looking forward to it. If you are interested in Betaing any of these stories I am looking for a Beta well versed in Gilmore Girls, Harry Potter and in the future I will be looking for CSI and Veronica Mars (those two together).

I will hopefully be taking on the To Live in Sin story first and have the first chapter done with by the end of the weekend. I am already half way done just need to add more to it and make sure everything will match my new outline on where I want it to go.

If you are interested in being my beta please leave a review with you email or email me at samijomiks hotmail . com TAKE OUT SPACES

SamiJo


End file.
